


Blood Magic

by beren



Category: Cinema Bizarre
Genre: Demons, M/M, Magic, Sex Magic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiro has a little run in with some vampire blood smugglers who want him to open a vein; his friends come to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mieka_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mieka_writes).



Kiro staggered into the apartment he was sharing with Yu and Strify, trying to reach his bedroom. Something about the blood he had had in the club had been bad. He'd started to feel wrong in the taxi on the way home and now his head was spinning. He didn't even have the wherewithal to close the door behind him. His coordination was all gone and five steps into the hall, his legs were giving out.

"The little fucker's down," he heard an unfamiliar voice say and then there were hands on him.

His instincts urged him to fight, but he had nothing left; all his strength seemed to have drained away. He could not stop himself being lifted.

"Got him," someone said.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" that was a much more familiar voice, but Kiro didn't have the strength to look up.

All the hairs on the back of his neck rose and he felt something akin to static electricity pass over him before there was a yell and he fell back to the floor. Everything became even more hazy after that and he was pretty sure he passed out completely, because when he managed to open his eyes again he was lying on his back. Whatever he was lying on was also far too soft to be the floor.

"Hey," he blinked up at Strify who had apparently realised he was awake, "don't try and move; someone's given you a dampening potion."

Kiro was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to move if he had wanted to try. The potion explained his predicament as well, because he knew what a dampening potion was; it suppressed any magical aspect of the person it was given to. For some people it could be fatal. The problem was, was he had had no idea Strify had known what one was. As far as he'd been concerned Strify was an ordinary, average human, with no knowledge of the arcane.

He did his best to convey his surprise and what came out was a mumble, but Strify seemed to get what he was on about.

"You didn't mention you were a vampire either," his friend said; "I'm a mage, first order. I left home to find myself before I have to concentrate on my magical studies."

That actually kind of made sense; it certainly explained some of Strify's eccentricities. Mages were always a bit out there; something to do with the magic that ran in their veins.

"Yu is delivering the lowlifes to the nearest holding station," Strify told him; "they were setting up to drain you dry."

Kiro had heard of unscrupulous magical gangs who traded in rare items such as vampire blood, but he had never thought to come across one. If the stories he had heard were anything to go by he was very lucky to be alive.

"I've taken the antidote," Strify told him; "it should have made it into my bloodstream by now, so it's time for you to drink."

Kiro did not even attempt to hide his shock. Drinking from another being was a very intimate thing and Strify was just rolling up a sleeve as if it was nothing. For a vampire to be affected by anything like a potion it had to be in blood, but he would have expected his friend to put a little in a cup or something, not open a vein. He tried to say something to that effect and he wasn't sure how effective he was.

"No time," Strify told him, "now don't argue with me. Drink."

As he watched, Strify dragged a penknife over his own wrist and all thoughts of objecting flew from Kiro's mind. To a vampire blood was the ultimate addiction and in his current state, Kiro had no defences. When Strify offered him the bleeding wound he did not hesitate to latch on and all his vampire traits surged to the surface. It never occurred to him not to bite as Strify's blood dripped down his throat and he heard his friend moan, but that was as far as his thinking went.

The blood was warm and sweet and it gave him a high only blood could. With the magic of a mage running through it as well it was literally mind blowing and when the wrist was ripped away he moaned long and loud. He wanted more, so much more, but he had no strength to get it. Feeding had taken whatever strength he had recouped and he sank slowly back into blackness.

~*~

Waking up the second time was a far more normal affair. He floated up from a dream that had something to do with Strify and him and nakedness to find himself lying on his side, curled up with a warm body spooned behind him. In fact he was so comfortable that it took him a while to realise that was not normal. He turned his head and discovered that it wasn't even Strify he was in bed with, it was Yu.

"Hi," Yu said and grinned at him, "how are you feeling?"

"Um ... good, thanks," he said and lifted the duvet to check to see if what he thought was true was actually right and yes, he was naked.

He hadn't been naked last time and he was pretty sure there were very few explanations that would make the fact Yu was naked as well sensible.

"I'm guessing you don't remember much of last night," Yu said, apparently amused at his expression.

"I remember Strify feeding me," Kiro replied and a memory tried to poke at the back of his mind, "but nothing else."

Yu chuckled and let him move.

"Well you woke up about half an hour after that," Yu told him, "and you were insatiable. Nothing we could do would make you take no for an answer."

Kiro kind of remembered something at that and he would have been very worried, except for the fact that Yu was amused rather than anything else.

"Took two of us to keep up with you. I knew vampires could go, but, fuck, Kiro; you were hornier than my cousin and he's an incubus. Mage blood is one thing, but you've been hiding your calling."

"You're a demon?"

He decided dwelling on the part where he had apparently had mad passionate sex with his friends was a bad idea before coffee.

"Half," Yu replied, "from a long line of purebloods, so I don't exactly fit in."

Kiro decided to sit up so he could assess the situation properly. He discovered quite quickly that even with superior vampire healing he could definitely feel what he had been up to.

"How did we not know about each other?" he asked, because it seemed more sensible than worrying about the sex.

"Well Strify only realised about me when I had a bit of a moment a few months back and he came right out and told me, but you must have been being really careful."

"My yoga class isn't anything to do with yoga," he revealed.

"We wasted so much time," came from the doorway and Kiro looked over to see Strify lounging against the frame in nothing but a feather boa, "we could have been having wild magical sex for ages."

"Is that all you think about?" Kiro asked, but couldn't help laughing, just a little.

"Says the little vampire who refused to let us sleep until six am," Strify said and pranced into the room.

"I was under the influence," he protested, although he was beginning to remember a few things.

The mental image of Strify sucking on his cock while Yu fucked him hard from behind was quite distracting.

"Oh, don't we know it," Strify said and flopped down next to him, "I'm only letting you take a little from now on."

"From now on?" Kiro couldn't help asking.

Strify gave him a look.

"Well, if you want to," Strify said with an eyebrow raise. "We're of the arcane, we're built for sin and fun. You don't have to, but, just so you know, Yu and I have been screwing each other's brains out for months."

Sex to an Immortal was more of a game than anything else and Kiro realised he'd been hiding in the human world too long.

"Okay," he said and smiled, "but I insist on not being high for the next round."

The matching grins that came back at him might have been worrying if he hadn't been sure it was impossible to die from sex.

The End


End file.
